


Завещание

by ray_lantern



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Psychology, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/pseuds/ray_lantern
Summary: Господин Цзянь не был для Чэна путеводной звездой, не был примером для подражания или беспрекословным авторитетом, не был трогательной заменой вечно отсутствовавшего рядом отца, не был другом, не был милосердным лояльным боссом... Сколько ни старался, Чэн так и не смог понять, почему вообще был ему так предан.И почему эта преданность как по наследству перешла его бестолковому юному сыну.





	Завещание

Этот берег навис над морем, словно мечтал в него рухнуть, но корни старых сосен прочно вплелись в него и не давали исполнить мечту.

Шум волн здесь заменял тишину; потрескивали ссыхающиеся на жаре шишки. Пасмурный вечер июля был этому лесу к лицу — оно помудрело в сером предгрозовом свете, замерло в духоте спокойно и собранно. Скромное без ярких пятен цветов, умиротворённое, размеренно дышало солёным ветром. Выгоревшие жёлтые иглы под ногами, припылённая песком зелень крон и белое-белое небо над головой...

Чэн стоял в оцеплении кладбища и не понимал, почему это прекрасное место отдали гниению и горю.

Пистолет в его руке раскалился, стал влажным от пота, но пальцы на рукояти свело — не разжать. Скоро станет неспокойно. Ближайшие дни, месяцы… Годы пройдут в постоянном напряжении — если Цзянь И сразу не установит свой авторитет, если сразу не передавит всех, усомнившихся в нём. Сколько таких будет? Тех, кто решит, что двадцатилетний мальчишка не достоин занять предназначенное ему кровью место в верху иерархии. Сколько?

Ха. Глупый вопрос…

***

— Воспитайте его так, чтобы не стыдно было преклонить перед ним голову.

Писк аппаратуры монотонно стучал по вискам. За окном надрывались облюбовавшие лес вокруг частной клиники птицы. Усталый голос господина Цзяня тонул в их весенних песнях, но приказы, произнесённые этими тонкими бледными губами, Чэн давно выучился впитывать кожей.

Он помедлил с ответом: смотрел на аккуратно сложенные поверх одеяла руки, вдоль трубки капельницы, на впившуюся в сгиб локтя иглу, белую шею в вырезе голубой больничной рубашки. Напоролся на твёрдый взгляд, который оставался таким всегда, не важно, лежал господин Цзянь в палате или, до предела накачанный лекарствами, выезжал и делал свою работу. Долго смотрел, а потом опустил подбородок, не до конца понимая, что это — кивок или жалкое желание слепо уставиться себе под ноги.

— Да, господин Цзянь.

Воспитание Цзяня И он доверил А Цю. Тот пас мелкого 24/7, тренировал до боли в мышцах, бесился от его нытья, учил управлять собственным телом — и договариваться с собственной душой. Отчитывался: физические показатели ниже необходимого. Стрессоустойчивость ниже необходимого. Склонность к доминированию существенно ниже необходимого. Уровень агрессии…

_…не смог выстрелить в человека — расплакался и пальнул в стену над его плечом, и снова запросился к этому, чтоб его, Чжаню Чжэнси…_

Чэн передавал всё господину Цзяню, господин Цзянь слушал и хмурился, но неизменно приказывал продолжать.

Сам он не стал сближаться с сыном. Виделся с ним редко, держался отстранённо, пресекал любые попытки подружиться — а Цзянь И пытался, это же Цзянь И, он готов подарить любовь всему миру.

Даже его щенячий энтузиазм угас после нескольких холодных отповедей. Всё так и шло: Цзянь И видел в своём отце лишь безусловную власть, и для дела этого было достаточно.

Чэн видел, как господин Цзянь смотрел из окна кабинета на спину своего сына, до последней секунды провожал глазами, пока тот не сядет в машину, и потирал решительно поджатые губы.  
«Времени слишком мало» — Чэн ни разу ему не сказал. Они и так делили эту мысль на двоих, слова были ни к чему.

Без всяких слов Чэн первым заподозрил неладное. Когда ещё официальной версией было банальное, произнесённое с усмешкой «хочу приобщить сына к семейному делу». Заподозрил — и прислушивался, присматривался, принюхивался…  
…слышал задушенный стон, когда господин Цзянь садился в машину…  
…видел серые тени под его глазами, ярче проступившие на белой коже…  
…чуял медицинский запах, от которого волоски на руках поднимались дыбом и давно забытая тревога скручивалась шипастым клубком под диафрагмой…

До последнего никто не знал, что происходит. Разве что Хуа Би о чём-то догадывался — Чэн понимал, что не смог бы скрыть от него своё волнение, даже если бы захотел. Хуа Би тоже чуткий, и настроен как раз на его волну.

Они все такие. Те, чья задача — защитить любой ценой. Выведены, как породистые псы, высокими, выносливыми, с бугрящимися мышцами и животным чутьём. Пугают одним своим видом, как по заказу — набор качественных бодигардов из сыновей тех, кто служит триаде.

Мужчины, принадлежащие ветви семьи, что пять поколений назад встала во главе организации, — другой породы.

У них тонкие запястья, узкие талии, хрупкие плечи. Они не обрастают мышцами — от тренировок лишь становятся гибче, реакции приобретают звериные, но не теряют высокого лоска. Их легко заслонить спиной, если возникнет необходимость. Легко… прикрыть собой, если переговоры зашли в тупик, и…

_…фантомный звон режет слух за мгновение до выстрела. Пуля дробит стену над головой, ткань трещит в руках, пальцы обжигает горячая шея, лёгкое, пластичное тело, полное доверие — он дался в руки, послушен, спокоен… Сгруппировался, лбом вжался в грудь, позволил притиснуть себя к стене; его затылок колет ладонь короткими волосками, а под адреналином сильнее запахи — мягкий кофейный парфюм, свежий пот, кожа портупеи под порванным на плече пиджаком — и взводит невыносимо ощущение, что этот умный, властный, старший мужчина нуждается в грубой защитной силе…_

***

Это неправильно, всегда думал Чэн.

Так не должно быть. Когда столько власти заключено в таком слабом теле, и посмотрите — спина ровная, плечи расправлены, глаза сверкают ярче зарниц на горизонте. Бледные губы поджаты решительно. Длинные пальцы устало касаются ключицы, скользят по шее сзади, затылку, и тянет от этого движения таким взрослым пониманием и смиренностью…

Чэн смотрел на всё это, пристально, не моргая, пока отчётливо не увидел: из ворот кладбища вышел уже не Цзянь И.

Вышел — и остановился прямо напротив. Стянул белую повязку с головы; волосы тонкими прядями упали ему на глаза. Ветер трепал его выглаженную рубашку.

— Хэ Чэн.

От него пахло цветами и дымом свечей, толпа приближённых не сводила взглядов с кипы бумаг в руках у его юриста; его мать смотрела на волны.  
А Цю смотрел на него, и их плечи были немного ближе, чем положено по регламенту.

— Отец завещал тебя мне.

Это лицо… слишком юное, слишком светлое, слишком… изящное? Лицо статуи из белого мрамора. Не сводить глаз и оберегать. 

Чэн перебрал затёкшими пальцами по рукояти и медленно выдохнул.

На глазах у А Цю. На глазах у пехоты, выставленной в оцепление, глазах боевиков ближней охраны и глав других семей… На глазах у собственного отца, разозлённо сощурившегося, он склонил голову, чувствуя, как привычные слова наполняются новым смыслом:

— Да, господин Цзянь.


End file.
